Perspiration management poses unique challenges in the design of Head-Mounted-Display (HMD) devices such as, for example, Augmented-Reality (AR) headsets since these devices are physically supported by a user's head during operation. For example, providing supporting forces that are adequate to maintain an HMD device in an optimal position while simultaneously limiting the amount of pressure exerted on the user's head during operation encourages designers to increase the size of support pads on the HMD device. This is because as the size of the support pads is increased to cover a larger area of the user's head, the amount of pressure (i.e., force per unit-area) that is exerted on the user from the weight of the device decreases proportionally. Unfortunately, increasing the size of these support pads inhibits airflow around the device, which frequently causes perspiration by the user to accumulate to uncomfortable and even unhygienic levels. In some cases, perspiration has even accumulated to levels so extreme that damage to HMD devices has been reported.
Although HMD support assembly designs have not advanced to address this problem, add-on products have been developed to absorb perspiration for improving comfort and hygiene for HMD device users. For example, removeable and washable covers made of highly absorbent materials (e.g., cotton) have been designed for covering support assemblies to serve as an interface between users' heads and the heat generating portion of HMD devices. Such products focus on continually absorbing and holding onto perspiration during operation. Unfortunately, such products are generally made of thick and resilient materials that, while effective at absorbing perspiration, restrict airflow and hold heat against the user's skin—thereby increasing perspiration rates.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.